Harry Potter the Angel King
by Yuki Kurosaki
Summary: HP Kyou Kara Maoh Crossover. Harry falls into a tub and gets pulled into a portal to another world. When wakes, a strange blond man tells him that he's the king of the Great Angel Kingdom. SLASH


**Harry Potter the Angel King (Harry Potter/Kyou Kara Maoh)**

Parings: Harry/Gwendal, Yuri/Conrad

One morning, on his 15th birthday, Harry trips and falls into the water filled tub where he gets pulled into a portal to another world. When he comes round, he finds himself in a strange room with a tall, concern blond hovering above him. The blond tells Harry that he is the king of the Great Angel Kingdom and he's engaged to the current Demon King, Yuri Shibuya. SLASH

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Kyou Kara Maoh.

KKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKM

**Harry Potter the Angel King**

**Chapter 1 - Birthday Surprise**

KKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKM

_July 31 - 4:40 a.m., Harry's Room  
_  
Glancing at his clock, Harry realized that he, once again, had very little sleep that night. Ever since the end of the final task of the Triwizard tournament, witnessing the death of Cedric Diggory, and the revival of Voldemort, Harry had been having nightmares of that day over and over again.

_'I might as well get up. It's not like I'm going to get anymore sleep.' _Harry thought to himself as he dragged himself out of his bed. Going to the bathroom Harry turned on the faucet and let the tub fill with water while he took off his pajamas. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and frowned slightly at what he saw. Even though he was now 15 years old, he only stood at about 5'1" tall, too short for a boy his age. His hair, which was still messy from sleeping, grew quite quickly during the summer holiday and it reached just below his shoulders. He was still skinny because of the small amounts of food he was given to eat and, because of Voldemort's revival, he was confided, by Dumbledor's orders, inside the house for his protection so he became quite pale from the lack of sun. To basically sum it all up, Harry looked too young and too girly for a boy his age which he didn't like at all.

After a pout, a sigh and thinking _'Why do I look too much like a girl?'_, Harry turned to turn off the faucet but tripped on the bathroom rug and fell face first into the water filled tub. He felt his body being tugged deeper into the water and struggled against the pull but the tugging got stronger and stronger until he was pulled all the way in. 

KKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKM

Harry sighed and rolled over on the soft bed. _'This feels so nice.' _Harry smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth. He froze, _'Hold on.' _He thought, _'My bed isn't this soft.' _Harry opened his eyes to see a pale blue ceiling and the silvery gray curtains of the four poster bed that he laid in. He slowly sat up and looked around the large room he was currently in, it was far from what his bedroom looked like. The walls were a cool grayish blue and the floor was covered in a thick dark blue carpet. There were big windows across from the large bed that he was in and there were glass doors that led to a large balcony outside. The bed itself was a large four poster bed with silvery gray hangings and blue-green sheets. There was a fireplace on the wall to the left of the bed with large, comfortable chairs on both sides. There were other pieces of furniture around the room like a table, a large closet, some bookshelves and a large mirror. There were two doors. One, which was open, led to the bathroom and the other door, which was closed, led somewhere else._ 'Probably the hall.' _Harry thought.

The closed door then burst opened and a tall blond haired man entered the room. When he saw that Harry was up and awake he smiled happily and rushed towards the bed, hugging Harry tightly. "Oh! Your Highness! I'm so pleased that you're finally awake!" The strange blond man said worriedly, still hugging Harry. "I was so worried! I found you unconscious in the fields, thankfully, you weren't hurt but you were asleep for two days!" The blond sobbed.

"Umm.." Harry looked down at the blond man crying into his chest. "Excuse me but...who are you and where am I?"

The blond man quickly released Harry and stood, rubbing away his tears and straightening his clothes. "My apologies, Your Highness." He bowed. "I am Edward Du Etoile and I am one of your advisors as well as your tutor." The blond man, Edward, smiled down at Harry. "And you, Your Highness, are in your private chambers in Milla Castle that resides in the capital of the Great Angelic Kingdom, Fayla."

Harry just blinked up at the man, trying to absorb everything he said. "So...I'm in another world." Harry said to himself and Edward heard.

"That's right, Your Highness!" He said happily. "We had to summon you here because your country needs you."

Harry looked up to the man, shocked. "I was summoned here?"

Edward nodded. "That's right, Your Highness."

Harry frowned slightly. "Why? And Why do you keep calling me 'Your Highness?"

"Because, you are the Angel King of the Great Angelic Kingdom!" Edward smiled.

**"WHAT!"**

KKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKM

READ&REVIEW


End file.
